A Family For Inuyasha
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: After Inuyasha and his friends defeat Naraku Kagome goes home for a while. When Inuyasha goes to get her she tells him she loves someone else. Inuyasha wishes to be as happy as he was with his mother. Will he ever be happy? Read to find out. Complete!
1. Naraku's defeat

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Naraku's defeat.

It's afternoon and Inuyasha and his friends are training. They know where Naraku is he's at the bottom of the eastern lands. For the past two months Kagome has been acting different. She no longer shows that she loves Inuyasha. The young woman no longer gives Inuyasha hugs. And she longer gives Inuyasha a kiss in secret. The hanyou is wondering whats wrong with the girl he's fall falling in love with. But when he asks her what's wrong. Kagome just says "Nothing is wrong just leave me alone." Right now Sango Miroku are training to together. Kagome is by herself practicing firing sacred arrows. Inuyasha is by himself practicing with Tetsusaiga. And Shippo and Kilala are napping under a tree.

Soon it got late and Kagome started a fire then she started making dinner. An hour later the whole group is eating. Tonight is the night of the new moon. So they won't be going anywhere tonight. When the sun set and the sky become dark. Inuyasha's hair turned black, his eyes turned dark brown, he is now human for the night. Kagome got out her sleeping bag and got in it. Shippo cuddled up with Kagome and went to sleep. Sango and Miroku borrowed blanket from Kagome. Miroku sat against and went to sleep. Sango and Kilala laid down by the fire and went went to sleep. Since it's the right of the new moon.

Inuyasha doesn't sleep so he's sitting by the fire. He looked at his friends and wondered what they're going to do after they defeat Naraku. The hanyou figures since Sango and Miroku are engaged to be married. They'll probably go to the slayers village and rebuild. Inuyasha looked at Shippo and figured the young fox will stay with Kaede. Then he looked at Kagome with the way she's been acting lately. Inuyasha isn't sure what she's going to do after the defeat Naraku. The hanyou went to the tree and sat under it. He's getting tired but it's still dark. Inuyasha managed to stay up until the sky started to light up. Now Inuyasha is fast asleep under the tree. As the sun rose Sango, Kilala, and Miroku woke up.

When Sango stood up she saw Inuyasha under the tree. She walked up to the sleeping hanyou and covered him with the blanket she used. Then Sango went to wake up Kagome and Shippo. After Kagome and Shippo woke up Kagome put away. Her sleeping bag and the blanket Miroku borrowed. Then Kagome asked "Sango where is the blanket that you borrowed?" Sango said "I covered up Inuyasha with it after I got up." Kagome nodded and started a camp fire then made breakfast. Even though Inuyasha smells food he kept sleeping. After eating Kagome, Sango, and Miroku went to go train. Four hours later Inuyasha woke up. He looked around and didn't see Kagome, Sango, or Miroku.

So he got up and went into the forest. Before looking for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Inuyasha ate some berries and fruit from a tree. Soon Inuyasha found Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. They returned to camp and had lunch. After eating the group packed up and headed out. Now they are heading to Naraku's hideout. It is evening when they arrived at Naraku's hideout. They found Kikyo, Koga, and Kohaku but they are dead.

Inuyasha growled, unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and said "Get the hell out here and fight Naraku." Just then Naraku and Kagura appeared. Sango said "Shippo you and Kilala go hide." Shippo and Kilala nodded and went to go hide. Then Naraku said "Kagura take care of the monk and demon slayer. I'll take care of Inuyasha and Kagome." Kagura nodded and started fighting Sango and Miroku. Naraku put up his barrier and went toward Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." The attack broke Naraku's barrier and made him mad. Now Naraku is attacking Inuyasha and Kagome. Wit energy attacks and his tenticals.

Inuyasha dodging the attacks and tenticals while protecting Kagome. Five minutes later when Inuyasha went to push Kagome out of the way. One of Naraku's tenticals sliced Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha growled and said "Let's end this fight." Naraku smirked and said "I couldn't agree more." Naraku sent his strongest energy attack at Inuyasha. The hanyou swung Tetsusaiga and said "Backlash Wave." At the same time Kagome fired a sacred arrow. The attacks hit and killed Naraku. Sango and Miroku have killed Kagura and found Shippo and Kilala. Kagome has found the sacred jewel, added the shard she had, and purified it. Then she turned her attention to Inuyasha's wound. She opened her first aid kit.

The young woman saw that she's running low on medical supplies. So she said "I'll take care of your wound the best I can Inuyasha. I'm running low on medical supplies." After taking care of Inuyasha's wound the group headed to Kaede's village. Once at Kaede's village they went to Kaede's hut. The old priestess is glad to see Inuyasha and his friends. Kaede took care of Inuyasha's wound. While the group told her what happened. After talking Kagome went home foe a while. But when Inuyasha goes to get her he's in for a surprise.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 2. 


	2. Kagome's decision and Inuyasha's wish

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Hanyou Yogonem for reviewing chapter 1.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome's decision and Inuyasha's wish.

Kagome has been gone a week now. Kaede removed the spell on Inuyasha's rosary. The hanyou did take it off for a while but he put it back on. He said that he felt naked without the rosary around his neck. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala went to the demon slayers village to rebuild. Right now Inuyasha is on his way to Kagome time. He has jumped into the well and is surrounded by light. When the light disappeared Inuyasha jumped out of the well and went to find Kagome. He ran up to the house and jumped up to Kagome's room window. The hanyou saw Kagome and asked "Hey Kagome aren't you coming back?" Kagome looked up from her books and said "Hi Inuyasha." She got the sacred jewel and gave it to Inuyasha.

Then she said "I'm never coming back and I'm in love with someone else." Inuyasha lowered his ears, jumped down, ran back to the well and jumped in. Once back in the feudal era. With tears in his eyes Inuyasha said "I wish that I could be as happy I was when My Mother was alive." The jewel glowed and disappeared then Inuyasha ran off. Inuyasha is heading toward the center of the eastern lands. Soon Inuyasha arrived in the center of the eastern lands. He shows no sign of slowing down he just wants to keep going. Suddenly Inuyasha ran into someone or something. Inuyasha backed up and saw that he ran into a black haired blue eyes demon with a black stripe on each cheek.

The hanyou know that he's run into a black stripe poison user. And he knows how hot tempered black striped poison users are. The demon growled and said "I hope you're ready to fight boy." With that said Inuyasha and the demon started fighting. Inuyasha is trying to unsheathe Tetsusaiga. But the demon is fast and Inuyasha can't unsheathe his sword. Just then the poison user's claws glowed dark purple. He clawed Inuyasha's chest then pushed him to the ground. The demon said "I'll leave you now to let my poison kill you." Inuyasha tried to get up but the poison is quickly spreading. Soon it's becoming hard for Inuyasha to stay conscious. Not far away is a female half demon.

He name is Aiko she's 5'6'' and has medium brown hair and blue eyes. She lives with her mother in a castle. Aiko's mother is Arisu and she's a full demon and rules the eastern lands. Arisu is 5'8'' has medium brown hair and green eyes. Aiko is out for a walk and smells blood and poison. Aiko decided to follow the scent of blood and poison. She followed the scent to a unconscious demon. The young female can tell the demon is a half demon. Aiko knelt down next to the male hanyou. She gasped when she realized that the male hanyou has been clawed by a black stripe poison user. Aiko picked the male hanyou and ran home. Once she got to the castle she ran in to find the healer.

When she found the healer she said "Madoka I found this male half demon. While I was out for a walk he's been clawed by a blacked stripe poison user." Madoka gasped and said "I'll take care of him. You go let you mother know that you're back." Aiko nodded and went to go find her mother. Soon Aiko found her mother and said "Hi Mother I'm back." Arisu smiled and said "That was fast you weren't gone long." Aiko said "That's because I found a male half demon. I brought him here because he was clawed by a black stripe poison user."

Arisu grabbed her sewing material and the kimono that's she's working and said "I want to see the boy you brought home." Arisu and Aiko went to Madoka's room. Madoka is 5'7'' with white hair and sapphire eyes. Arisu walked up to the male hanyou laying on the bed. Madoka saw Arisu and said "Oh hello My Lady?" Arisu asked "How is he Madoka?" The old female said "I'm going to have to keep an eye on him. Black stripe poison user poison is very toxic." Aiko asked "How toxic is a black stripe poison user's poison?" Madoka said "It's like mixing together the most poisonous snake the Inland taipan, the most poisonous spider the utima spider, and the most poisonous frog the golden dart frog. The black stripe poison user poison is two time more toxic then Lord Sesshomaru's poison."

Aiko said "Wow that's some toxic poison." Arisu found the male hanyou's shirts. She decided to repair the white undershirt and red jacket. When she picked up the red jacket said "This is made of fire rat." Madoka said "The only one I can think of that wears fire rat is Inutaishou's youngest son Inuyasha." The old female looked at the hanyou and said "Oh my god I think this is Inuyasha." Arisu sat down and started repairing that white shirt. While Aiko helped Madoka clean herbs. Arisu is 2,686 years old, Madoka is 3,224 years old, and Aiko is 250.

Soon it's night and Aiko has gone to her room to go to sleep. Arisu is still in Madoka's room. She's finishing the repairs on Inuyasha's fire rat. Soon she finished and said "There all done I'm going to bed." Madoka nodded and said "Good night My Lady." Arisu went to her room and went to bed. Madoka checked on Inuyasha and went to bed herself. Arisu, Madoka, and Aiko all hope that Inuyasha will be ok. But it's hard to say if he'll survive. Since black stripe poison user poison can kill. But hopefully Inuyasha will stay strong and get better.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 3. 


	3. Inuyasha's wish comes true

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's Gal for reviewing chapter 2.

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha's wish comes true.

A week has passed and Inuyasha is surviving. Arisu, Aiko, and Madoka are glad that Inuyasha is going to be ok. Right now Aiko is helping Madoka. And Arisu is in her room working on a kimono. She's making Aiko a kimono for when she takes a mate. The kimono is blue green with purple and white flowers on it. Arisu is almost done it'll take her the rest of the day to finish. The demoness looked up at a painting of a human man. The man in the painting is Arisu's mate. His name is Kio he was 5'6'' and had brown hair and blue eyes. Arisu smiled and said "Oh Kio if only you were still here. But bet you'll be watching from heaven when Aiko takes a mate."

With that said Arisu went back to work. In Madoka's room Madoka and Aiko can hear moaning. Madoka said "Aiko go get your mother." Aiko nodded and ran to her mother's room. Just as Inuyasha opened his eyes Arisu and Aiko came in. Weakly he asked "Where am I?" Arisu sat down next to him and said "You're in the eastern land castle. I'm Arisu the demon ruler of these lands. This is my daughter Aiko, and my healer Madoka." The male hanyou said "Hi my name is Inuyasha." Madoka said "We figures out who you where by your clothes." Inuyasha groaned and said "Oh man my fire rat is toast." Arisu smiled and said "No it's not I repaired it." Inuyasha smiled and said "Thank you."

The hanyou can see kindness in Arisu's and Madoka's eyes so he calmed down. And he looked at Aiko he saw that she's a half demon. Inuyasha asked "Is your daughter a half demon?" Arisu said "Yes she is I'm full demon and her father was human." The hanyou said "I'm surprised you accept her. Hanyous aren't accepted by our demon nor our human brotheren." Arisu smiled and said "Of course I love my daughter. If you like you can stay here. And I'll treat you like my son." Inuyasha smiled and said "Thank you very much." A week later Inuyasha is better and he's even out of bed. Inuyasha has own bedroom and come and go as he pleases. And he and Aiko have become fast friends.

The male hanyou has found out that Aiko's father died when she was seven. Arisu has adopted Inuyasha as her son. Right now Inuyasha and Aiko are playing in the forest near the castle. Inuyasha set Tetsusaiga by a tree. Now the two hanyous are playing tag. Arisu in on the porch in hearing rang of her children. She can't see them in the thick forest but she can hear and smell them. Madoka is also on the porch with Arisu working on a blanket. What they don't know is that Sesshomaru is in the eastern lands. He's not after Tetsusaiga he wants to kill Inuyasha. The demon lord is near the castle and can smell Inuyasha. He saw a young female run by then he saw Inuyasha.

Using his demon speed Sesshomaru ran and caught Inuyasha. The male hanyou growled and asked "What the hell do you want?" Sesshomaru said "Since I'm not after Tetsusaiga I'm here to kill you." Inuyasha bit Sesshomaru's hand and the demon lord let go of him. Then the two started fighting. Aiko noticed that Inuyasha isn't chasing her anymore. She found Tetsusaiga then went to go find Inuyasha. The young female can hear growling so she followed it.

Soon she saw Sesshomaru fighting Inuyasha. With Tetsusaiga in her hands Aiko ran to the castle. She ran up to the porch and said "Mother, Madoka Lord Sesshomaru is fighting with Inuyasha." Arisu picked up her daughter and she and Madoka ran into the forest. Soon Arisu stopped, put down Aiko, and said "Stay here with Madoka I'll handle this." The demoness ran up to Sesshomaru and pushed him away from Inuyasha. Madoka and Aiko went up to Inuyasha to make sure he's ok. Arisu growled and said "Lord Sesshomaru how dare you. Come into my lands and hurt my son." Sesshomaru snorted and said "You adopted my half breed brother you're pathetic."

The demoness growled again and said "Watch your tongue my daughter is also a half demon. You get out of my lands right now. And if I ever see you in my lands again. I will declare war and kick you and your army's asses." The demon land nodded and left. Arisu turned around and asked "Are you ok my son?" Inuyasha went up to Arisu hugged her and said "I'm ok thanks to you M-Mother." Arisu smiled and sighed happily because Inuyasha showed no signs of calling her mother until today. After hugging Inuyasha Arisu asked "Did Aiko give you Tetsusaiga." The male hanyou nodded and said "Yes she did Mother." Arisu smiled and said "Ok everyone let's go home."

Madoka, Aiko, and Inuyasha followed Arisu back to the castle. On his way out of the eastern lands Sesshomaru said "I can't believe that damn Arisu adopted my damn brother. But I can't set foot back in these lands to kill him." But he shook his head and stepped out the eastern lands and into the western lands. A year has passed and Inuyasha and Aiko are 251 years old, Arisu is 2,687, and Madoka 3,225 years old. Inuyasha is now happier than he was with his mother.

He now has a family he can call his own. And before he knows it he'll have a potential mate.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 4. 


	4. Aiko gets advice and falls in love

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Aiko gets advice and falls in love.

Inuyasha has been living with Arisu, Aiko, and Madoka for a total of three years. Arisu is 2,690 years old, Aiko and Inuyasha are 254 years old, and Madoka is 3,228 years old. Inuyasha is very happy and thinks Aiko is very pretty. Aiko loves having Inuyasha around he's a lot of fun. Before Inuyasha came into their lives she was alone. Now she has a playmate that's her age. But now she's has feeling for Inuyasha. She thinks he's handsome, strong, and nice. But she doesn't know how to tell him. Needing advice Aiko is looking for her mother. She found her mother out in the courtyard. Aiko walked up to Arisu and asked "Mother can I talk to you?" Arisu smiled and said "Of course you can talk to me my child."

The young female said "Mother when Inuyasha first joined our family. I only thought of him as a friend. But now when I see him. I think he's handsome, strong, and nice." Arisu said "Oh my child I'm so proud. You're developing romantic feelings for Inuyasha. If you want to tell him just go up to him and tell him." Aiko smiled and said "Thank you Mother." The demoness watched as her daughter left the courtyard. Then she said "I'm glad I'll live to see my grand children." Aiko knows that Inuyasha is in the forest by the castle so that's where she's going. She stopped on the front porch and yelled "Inuyasha I need to talk to you!"

In the forest near by Inuyasha heard Aiko yell. Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree he was in and went to the castle. He saw Aiko on the front porch and said "You called." Aiko nodded and said "I need to tell you something." Inuyasha said "Ok I'm all ears." The female hanyou said "When you first joined our family I thought of you as a friend. But now when I see you I think that you're handsome, strong, and nice." Inuyasha smiled and said "Thank you Aiko and I have to admit something too. Lately I have been thinking that you are pretty, nice and genital." Aiko blushed and didn't say anything. Inuyasha put his finger under her chin and lifter her head. So her gaze matched his and said "I haven't felt such feelings about a girl since Kagome. But my feelings for you are stronger."

Still blushing Aiko asked "Do you want to get to know each other better? Then start a relationship?" Inuyasha nodded and said "I would love too." With that said Inuyasha took Aiko's and lead her into the forest. As they got father away from the castle Aiko asked "Where are we going?" Inuyasha said "We're going to the forest of Inuyasha." Aiko smiled and said "Cool you have a forest named after you." Inuyasha didn't say anything and kept going. Soon Inuyasha stopped in front of a big tall tree. Then he said "This tree plays a part in my life. It's known as the sacred tree." Inuyasha and Aiko sat under the tree.

Then Inuyasha sighed and said "I am the son of the dog demon lord Inutaishou and a human princess Izayoi. My Father died on the night I was born. I know this because I asked My Mother about My Father. She told me he rescued her, named me, and died when the burning collapsed on top of him. My Mother started getting sick when I was five. And one night when I was six she gave me the robe of the fire rat. I cried myself to sleep that night. In the morning I was woken by a villager that told me My Mother was dead. He kicked me out of the hut and the male villagers chased me out of the village. So from six to two hundred I live in the forest alone.

When I turned two hundred years old I learned about the sacred jewel. So I tried stealing the jewel from Kikyo the priestess that protected and purified it. But soon I started falling in love with her. No long after that a evil half demon name Naraku. Tricked us and Kikyo sealed me to this tree. Fifty years later I was freed by Kagome. She was from a different time. But after traveling, making friends, defeating Naraku, and completing the jewel. Kagome decided to stay in her time." Aiko shook her head and said "That was sad to listen to." Then the young female said "My story isn't as bad as yours. Of course you know My Mother is Arisu the Lady of the eastern lands. My Father was human samurai named Kio. He lived until I was seven then he died of old age. From then on my life has been good."

After talking Inuyasha took Aiko back to the castle. It's night so he walked Aiko to her room. Before going into her room Aiko said "Even though your story was sad I had fun tonight." Inuyasha smiled and said "I had fun too and the fun isn't going to stop." Aiko went into her room and closed the door. Inuyasha went down the hall to his room. He went into his room, closed the door, got into bed and went to sleep. The next day Inuyasha went into the kitchen and asked the cook to make a picnic lunch. That afternoon the cooks gave Inuyasha a picnic basket full of food. Inuyasha found Aiko and asked "Do you want to go on a picnic?"

Aiko nodded and said "Sure I do it's a beautiful day for a picnic." Again Inuyasha lead Aiko away from the castle. Aiko looked around and asked "Are we going to the sacred tree?" Inuyasha shook his head and said "Nope but you'll see where we're goin soon." Soon Aiko saw a lake and a big tree. Inuyasha walked up to the tree and knelt down. Aiko walked up to Inuyasha and saw a headstone. The male hanyou said "Aiko this is My Mother's grave." Aiko knelt down next to Inuyasha and they paid their respects. After paying their respects they had their picnic by the lake. Again the two hanyous didn't return home until late. That night Aiko kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Four months has passed and Inuyasha has been taking. Aiko to all of the beautiful places in the eastern lands.

Arisu and Madoka are glad that Aiko and Inuyasha are happy. It's summer and Inuyasha and Aiko are getting ready to go find a lake to swim in. Inuyasha knows just the lake to go to. After getting ready Inuyasha lead Aiko away from the castle. The male hanyou took his potential mate to a lake. This lake is surrounded by cherry blossom trees that have already bloomed. But there are flowers on the ground. Aiko smiled and said "this is the perfect place to swim." The young female took of her shirt and jumped into the lake. Inuyasha also took off his shirt and set Tetsusaiga on a rock then jumped in. This isn't the first time they've seen each other topless.

Aiko smiled and splashed Inuyasha. Soon the two hanyous are splashing each other. After splashing each other the two hanyous got out and dried off. Then they walked home hand in hand. When they got back to the castle it's starting to cool down. The two hanyous joined Arisu and Madoka for dinner. After dinner Inuyasha went to his room. The male hanyou sighed happily and said "Tomorrow night I'm going to ask Aiko to be my mate."

With that thought in mind Inuyasha went bed early.

Arisu and Madoka are sitting on the front porch watching the sun set. Madoka asked "When do you think Inuyasha and Aiko will become mates My Lady?" Arisu smiled and said "I think they'll become mates soon."

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5. Warning there will be a lemon in chapter 5. 


	5. Becoming mates and a celebration

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's Gal for you reviews.

**Chapter 5**

Becoming mates and a celebration.

The next day Inuyasha and Aiko spent the day together. Right now it's evening and Inuyasha is sitting on the porch. Aiko is bathing so he can't go with her. Suddenly Inuyasha slapped his neck and looked at his hand. The male hanyou said "Well isn't it Myouga I haven't seen you in a while." Myouga pulled himself together and said "I've been at Totosai's and when I head Naraku was defeated. I went looking for you and your not easy to find." Inuyasha said "I've been here for while." Myouga asked "Why are you living with Lady Arisu?" The hanyou said "She adopted me and I've been falling in love with Aiko." Myouga shook his head and said "It's not a surprise that Lady Arisu adopted you she has a big heart. and falling for Aiko is also not a surprise."

Inuyasha looked at Myouga and said "Then you should have no problem. When I take Aiko as my mate." The flea said "I have no problem at all." After talking to Inuyasha Myouga left. It's night and Inuyasha is leading Aiko to his room. Once in his room Inuyasha closed the door. Aiko got nervous and asked "Why did you bring me to your room?" The male hanyou smiled and asked "Aiko will you become my mate?" Aiko also smiled and said "I would love to become your mate." With that said the hanyous started kissing passionately. Inuyasha bit Aiko's neck leaving his mark.

Aiko took off Inuyasha's fire rat jacket and white undershirt. Now she's running her hand down Inuyasha's chest. She can feel that he's skinny by well built. Inuyasha took off Aiko's shirt and already knows what she looks like topless. The female hanyou untied the tie that holds up Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha's pants and Tetsusaiga feel to the floor. Aiko's eyes went wide when she saw Inuyasha's big long manhood. Then Inuyasha took off Aiko's pants and looked at her. He can see that Aiko is beautiful and looks strong. Aiko is looking at Inuyasha. And can see that he's handsome, well built, and scard. Just then Inuyasha gently pushed Aiko onto his bed. Then the two hanyous started kissing passionately again.

Soon Inuyasha started sliding his manhood inside of Aiko. But something was keeping him from going all the way in. It's Aiko's barrier meaning she's a virgin. So he pulled out a bit then thrusted in breaking her barrier. Aiko whimpered in pain but Inuyasha kissed away the pain. Now Inuyasha is going in and out of her. So now Aiko's pain is now pleasure. The two hanyous are kissing, moaning, and growling. Suddenly Aiko came and Inuyasha launched his seed. Inuyasha laid down to Aiko and they fell asleep. In the morning Aiko woke first. She rolled over and woke Inuyasha. The male hanyou woke and said "Good morning my love." Aiko smiled and said "Good morning we should get up." They got up and Inuyasha got dressed.

Aiko left Inuyasha's bedroom and went to her bedroom. After getting dressed Aiko and Inuyasha went to the dinning room. Arisu and Madoka are already in the dinning room. Aiko smiled and said "Mother, Madoka I have some wonderful news." The two demonesses smiled and said "Please tell us dear." Aiko said "Inuyasha and I became mates last night." When it comes to demons becoming mates is like getting married. Arisu smiled and said "This is wonderful news this calls for a celebration. Madoka have the cooks prepare a feast for tonight. And I'll send out a invitation to the lord and lady of the northern and southern lands."

After breakfast Madoka told the cooks to prepare a feast. Arisu wrote up invitations and had the messengers deliver them. Now every servant and cook is busy preparing for a celebration. Arisu is in her sewing room finishing her latest project. The demoness is finishing a purple fire rat outfit for Inuyasha. She's almost done but first she has to give Aiko the kimono she made her. Arisu got the kimono ad went to Aiko's room. The demoness went in and gave Aiko the kimono. Aiko tried on the kimono. She smiled and said "Thank you Mother I love it." Arisu said "I'm glad you love it please wear it tonight." It's evening and the lord and lady of the northern and southern lands are due to arrive soon.

Arisu finished the purple fire rat and gave it to Inuyasha. Right now Aiko is in her room changing into the kimono her mother made her. And Inuyasha is in his room changing into the purple fire rat that Arisu made. Just then a servant sad "Lady Arisu Lord Hisao and Lady Fumiko of the northern lands have arrived." Arisu went out on the front porch and saw two demons standing by a carriage pulled by beautiful demon horses. Hisao is 5'8'' has black hair and ice blue eyes. His mate Fumiko is 5'7'' has blond hair and green eyes. Arisu smiled and said "Hisao, Fumiko welcome I'm glad you could make it." Hisao nodded and said "It's a perfect time of year for a celebration. So of course we came."

Fumiko smiled and asked "What are we celebrating?" Arisu said "You'll soon find out. So come in and make yourself at home." Not long after Hisao and Fumiko went in the castle. Another carriage pulled by beautiful demon horses pulled up. Two demons got out and Arisu said "Takeshi, Harumi it's good to see you." Takeshi is 5'10'' has red hair and green eyes. And Harumi is 5'9''has strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. Takeshi said "Good to see you too Arisu." Now six full blooded demons are in the dinning room. Arisu has told Hisao, Fumiko, Takeshi, and Harumi about adopting Inuyasha. Takeshi asked "I think it's wonderful that you adopted Inuyasha. But what is the ocation for this celebration?"

Just then a servant said "Now joining the celebration is Lady Aiko and her mate Lord Inuyasha." The two hanyous walked in hand in hand to the delight of everyone. Fumiko gasped and said "Oh how wonderful Aiko and Inuyasha are mates. This is a great reason to celebrate." The celebration lasted until late that night. After everyone left Aiko moved into Inuyasha's room and they went to bed. Before going to bed Arisu made sure everything was cleaned up. Then Arisu said goodnight to Madoka and went to bed.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 6. 


	6. Aiko's pregnancy and a new generation

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's Gal for reviewing chapter 5.

**Chapter 6**

Aiko's pregnancy and a new generation.

A week has passed since Aiko and Inuyasha became mates. Right now Aiko, Arisu, and Madoka are weeding Madoka's herb garden. And Inuyasha is off to his mother's grave to tell her about becoming mates with Aiko. The three females are quietly weeding. Until Arisu said "Aiko your sent has changed." Madoka smelled Aiko's scent, smiled, and said "Don't worry My Lady there's nothing wrong. Lady Aiko is just pregnant." Arisu's and Aiko's went wide and they hugged. The demoness smiled and said "Oh my child I'm so glad that you'll be having pups." Aiko said "I can't wait to tell Inuyasha he's going to be a father." That evening Inuyasha returned to the castle.

Aiko ran out to him and hugged him. Inuyasha smiled and said "I missed you too Aiko." The young female smiled and said "Inuyasha I'm pregnant you're going to be a father." Inuyasha smiled again, hugged Aiko, and said "Oh Aiko this is wonderful news." The two hanyous went into the castle. Not knowing that Jaken had over heard the news. Now he's on his way to the western lands castle. When he arrived he found Sesshomaru. He said "My Lord I have news. Inuyasha took a female half demon as a mate and got her pregnant." Sesshomaru sighed and said "As much as I would love to kill my brother, his mate, and their unborn pups. I can't step foot in the eastern lands without risking a war."

Jaken said "Arisu and her army can't be strong enough. To defeat you and your army." The demon lord said "Yes Arisu and her army. Is strong enough to defeat me and my army. She may look unarmed but Arisu has one of the most powerful swords in the world. Since Sounga was sealed away Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Arisu's Tizona are the most powerful swords around." Jaken just nodded and left Sesshomaru alone. A month later Aiko is a month pregnant. She isn't showing that she's pregnant. But she's starting to eat like a pregnant woman. Inuyasha loves the fact that he's going to be a father. Arisu is loving the fact the idea of being a grandmother. She has started making blankets for her grandchild or grandchildren.

Madoka has been telling Inuyasha and Aiko's what to expect during Aiko's pregnancy. The old healer knows because she's had pups of her and has delivered many pups. So Aiko and her unborn pup or pups are in good hands. Two months have passed and Aiko is three months pregnant and is showing a medium sized belly. The family is over joyed because Aiko can feel two movements. Meaning that she is going to have twins. Luckily Arisu has made a light blue blanket for a girl and a purple blanket for a boy. Arisu got out Aiko's baby clothes but to be on the safe side. The demoness wants to go to the market and buy baby boy clothes. Madoka is going through her things and found baby boy clothes from the last son she had.

The old healer picked up the box and went to Aiko's and Inuyasha's room. Luckily Aiko and Arisu are in the room. Madoka set down the box and said "If you like My Ladies you can use the baby boy clothes I used for my last son." Aiko hugged Madoka and said "Thank you Madoka I will use them." An hour later Inuyasha went into his and Aiko's room He saw Aiko and Arisu going through a box. He smiled and said "Oh good you found baby boy clothes." Aiko said "Madoka gave me this box of clothes. There from the last son she had."

Inuyasha nodded and asked "Are you ready to go?" Arisu asked "Where are you two going?" Aiko said "We are going to Inuyasha's mother's grave." The demoness asked can I go with you." Inuyasha said "Sure you can Mother I'm sure My Mother would like to meet the adoptive mother I tell her about." On the way to Inuyasha's mother's grave and took turns paying their respects. When it came to Arisu's turn. She knelt down and said "Lady Izayoi even though I never met you. You raised a fine son and I hope you don't mind. That I adopted him as my own son." After paying their respects they went back home. Three months have passed and Aiko is six months pregnant. Aiko is showing a large belly and is doin well.

Right now Aiko and Inuyasha are napping in their room. And Arisu and Madoka are weeding Madoka's her garden. Suddenly in Aiko's and Inuyasha's room. Aiko woke up and is in pain so she woke Inuyasha. The male hanyou woke and Aiko said "Go get Mother and Madoka I think I'm in labor." Inuyasha got up and went to Madoka's herb garden. He said "Mother, Madoka Aiko is in labor." The two demonesses nodded and went into the castle. By the time they all got to Aiko's water has broken and she's breathing heavily. Madoka checked on her and said "She'll be in labor for a while."

Arisu nodded and left the room. Eight hours later Madoka said "Push Lady Aiko." Aiko pushed until Madoka told her to stop. Soon the room is filled with the sound of crying. Madoka cut the cord, cleaned off the pup, and said "It's a boy." Arisu gave the purple blanket to Madoka who wrapped the pup in it gave it to Inuyasha. Just then Aiko howled in pain and Madoka told her to push. Again the room is filled with the sound of crying. Soon Madoka said "It's a girl." Arisu gave Madoka the light blue blanket who wrapped the pup in it. Then she gave the pup to Inuyasha. Arisu looked at the pups and saw that the boy has silvery white hair and dog ears.

And the girl has light brown hair and dog ears. The pups are half demon but she doesn't care. Aiko asked "How about Ikuna for our daughter?" Inuyasha nodded and said "That's a beautiful name." Then he looked at the boy and asked "Now what to name our son?" Madoka asked "Can't I suggest a name Lady Aiko?" The female hanyou said "Sure you can Madoka." Madoka said "I was going to give this name to a son I had but he died. He died soon after he was born and that name was Akashi." Inuyasha smiled and said "I like that name Akashi it is." Aiko nodded and said "I like that name too." The male hanyou kissed his mate and said "You rest now my love." With that said Aiko fell asleep.

Then Arisu, Madoka, and Inuyasha left the room and went into the family room. Once Arisu sat down Inuyasha asked "Mother would you like to hold your grandchildren?" Arisu smiled and said "Of course I would love to hold my grandchildren." Inuyasha gave Ikuna and Akashi to Arisu. Eighteen years have passed and Akashi and Ikuna are 18. Akashi has gold eyes and is 5'6''. Ikuna has blue green eyes and is 5'6''. Arisu is 2,708 years old, Madoka is 3,246 years old, and Inuyasha and Aiko 272 years old.

Akashi has learned how to wield Tetsusaiga. And Ikuna has learned how wield Tizona. But since all the lands are at peace Ikuna and Akashi don't have to worry about wars. Inuyasha couldn't be happier he has a family, a mate, and children. And since Naraku is dead and Sesshomaru leaves Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha doesn't have to worry about evil demons attacking his family.

**The End!!!!**

* * *

Thank you to all that read and reviewed.**  
**


End file.
